A Walk Down Memory Lane: Act 5: Reunion
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: Now entering his current home, the Monster Hunter world, Sean and his younger self from the past get closer and closer to their enemy. Rated T for language and other things.
1. Scorched Earth and Blazing Skies

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 5: Reunion**

**Chapter 1: Scorched Earth and Blazing Skies**

**Disclaimer: I totally own the Monster Hunter series, and Capcom does not. (Sarcasm)**

* * *

"God damn it, do you two ever give up?" Doctor Fetus yelled, flying a little off the ground and carrying Samantha by her leg.

"Get back here and fight us like a man, jerk!" Young Sean hit a baseball at the back of the doctors jar, hitting him in the back.

"God damn it! Fine, take the damn girl and leave me alone already!" The jarred fetus threw the girl far off into the forest of the island, and disappeared into a purple portal.

"He got away... But Sam is out of his hands at least." Sean said, sheathing his broadsword and looking out into the forest.

"Lets go get her befo-"

Two fireballs suddenly hit the ground near them, sending the two Sean's rolling away.

"What the hell was that?!" The kid yelled, looking up at the skies. Two dragons flew overhead, one was a dark green, and the other was a crimson red color.

"Oh great... A Rathian and Rathalos..." Sean muttered, watching as the two dragons flew off, heading in the direction of a town that was sitting on the water.

"They're heading to Moga Village! I've got to stop them from destroying it!" Sean began chasing after the two flying wyverns.

"Wait, what about Sam?" Young Sean asked.

"You go and get her! If they destroy the village, we won't have a home!" Sean shouted, soon disappearing down the hill.

"Alright, fine, I'll get her. I'll be there soon, try to stay alive!"

* * *

"Man... I forgot how beautiful this island was..." Young Sean said, kicking a rock at his feet.

"Ow..."

The rock hit a unconscious Samantha.

"Hey! It's that cute girl I was supposed to find!" Young Sean said, running up to her. He didn't realize however, that he was being followed by a monster.

"Hey, wake up lady, we saved you from that son a turd named-"

The kid felt a pair of sharp jaws grab his backpack from behind him, which began lifting him into the air.

"Hey! Whatever the hell you are, let me go!" Young Sean turned his head around, looking into the eye of a Great Jaggi.

"Oh... He threw her into the Jaggi nest... Just... Swell..."

He soon found himself slammed into the ground, as the Jaggis began swarming around him.

"Oh great... I don't think I can win this fight..." Young Sean muttered, unable to grab his weapons as the Great Jaggi had tossed it away after it dropped him.

The loud sound of a sword being swung at a ridiculously high speed sounded through the air, as the herd of Jaggi and their leader fell back, dead.

"Kid, are you okay?" Samantha walked up to Young Sean, holding a hand out to him.

"... You're very pretty..." Young Sean muttered, blushing as he looked up at her.

"Why thank you." She patted his head, helping him onto his feet as she did.

"Wait, I need your help!" Young Sean just remembered, grabbing his Saxton Hale backpack.

"What is it?"

"Two dragons are trying to destroy the village on this island!"

"Moga village? My home?! Those wyverns aren't going to destroy it! Follow me, I know a shortcut back to the village" Samantha headed to a small crevice in the wall behind them, and climbed through.

"Thank god. I hope older me isn't dead yet..." Young Sean followed the monster hunter in, and began heading back to the village gates to find the monsters and Sean.

* * *

**And for my merry Christmas, I got four earbuds, a maxes severed head, some keys, and a kilt in Team Fortress 2. I also got a copy of Black 2, Black Ops 2, and some gift cards. I think this was a good Christmas.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**


	2. Saving Moga Village?

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 5: Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Saving Moga Village?**

* * *

_**[Tremble of Land and Sea, Monster Hunter Tri]**_

"You missed again, you giant lizard freak!" Sean rolled away from the charge of the enraged Rathian, and quickly giving the wyvern a slash in the side of the head with his broadsword, Plague of Sorrows.

The beast gave out a roar and swung its tail at him, which collided with Sean and sent him flying into the rock wall behind him.

"Oh great... The Rathalos returned from recovering its stamina" Sean muttered, watching the crimson red dragon land on the ground near them with a rumble. The two dragons roared, charging at Sean.

"Like that's gonna hit me!" Sean began running past the charge of the Rathalos. But the Rathian was waiting for him to run past it's mate. With a powerful flying backflip, it hit Sean head on, knocking him into the gate of the village, knocking the wind out of him.

"They're coordinating their attacks... Clever girl..." Sean wheezed, slowly getting up.

The Rathalos roared.

"And boy."

The Rathian prepared to fire a series of fireballs at Sean, ready to take his life.

"CHA PA!"

"KAYA!"

The two dragons stopped, confused at the two battle cries.

"No one hurts my chaka friends!"

A small little creature wearing a acorn mask slammed a club into the side of the Rathians head, smashing some scales off with the hit.

"Especially one who is the love interest of Sammy!" Another creature much like the other one slashed at the tail of the Rathalos with its own sharpened club, sliding the tail off it an making it collapse.

"Anyone who messes with my home is surely to meet my bombs to their face, Nyah!" A small feline standing on its him legs threw a large barrel in between the two dragons, which soon exploded, killing the wyverns in the blast.

"And that's how you do it, Cha Cha style!"

"Older me! You're alright!" Young Sean ran up to the hurt Sean.

"I am little me."

"SEAN!"

Samantha ran up to Sean, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Samantha!" He hugged her back with one arm, reaching in his pockets with his free one.

"I've been meaning to give you this since the day of our anniversary!" He quickly put the beautiful Deep Sea, Lagiacrus, Rathian, And Bird Wyvern jeweled necklace into her hands.

"It's beautiful Sean. Thank you so much for it!" She hugged him again.

"Hey! You forget to give your cha-thanks to us!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Cha Cha, Kayanba, and Chewie. You guys saved my hide" Sean waved to them, the two Shakalaka children and the armored Felyne nodding at the call of their names.

"We found your awesome fiancée! I think we're all done her-"

A arrow grazed the side of Young Sean, making him fall over in pain.

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly from all around the group, strange, green skinned an hunched over creatures jumped out of the ground, pointing swords, bows, and spears at them.

"Since when have these things been on Moga Island?" Chewie asked, pushing away a spear too close to his whiskers.

"Since our masters taken control of this universe!" One of the creatures barked, spitting black spit on Cha Chas face from its jagged and crooked yellow teeth.

"And who the heck is your master?" Young Sean asked, being helped onto his feet by Samantha.

"Why our leader..."

"YOLIN! THE EMPEROR OF THE GOBLINS!" The horde of goblins howled.

"What kind of name is shaka-that?"

Every single one of the weapons aimed at Cha Cha.

"Do not speak foul things about our emperor! Especially when you're gonna be brought in front of him!" The goblins grabbed them all, and began leading them down to the village, which was now a lot more black and sinister looking.

"What have they done to our home..." Samantha looked at the village in shock


	3. Escaping the King

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 5: Reunion**

**Chapter 3: Escaping the King**

* * *

The once beautiful seaside village of Moga was now a black, cobweb and fire infested village. Goblins stood around the middle of the village, growling, roaring, and snarling at the group of captives.

"Yolin, my lord. We found one a group of humans outside our gates!" The goblin captain in front of the group approached the large throne of monster bones in front of them.

"What we're they doing there?!" The large and short goblin in the throne jumped out of his royal seat and approached the group. The goblin wore only a loincloth, and had pale skin and pale yellow eyes. His nasty, yellow tusks hung out of his mouth, and the large skull on his head with ram like horns shined like a crown, except more sinister.

"They killed those persistent dragons"

"Ah, so those dragons we're still trying to drive us off the island? I was expecting Drogoth to destroy them, but these filthy humans did it for him. Let me see them" Yolin the Goblin King pushed his wy through the Goblins he commanded, and soon was face to face with Sean, Young Sean, and Samantha.

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS OUR TARGETS! THE DARK ONE WANTED US TO KILL THESE PESTS! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! RIP THE FLESH OFF THEIR BONES!"

The green creatures began to obey their leader, raising their weapons and preparing to destroy the group.

"Cha Cha will never die to some dumb green monsters!" The small Shakalaka slammed his club into one of the goblins, stunning the creature.

"Sam! Here!" Chewie the Felyne tossed a small silver ball to the monster hunter.

"Everyone, close your eyes!"

The group shut their eyes tight as Samantha tossed the small object into the air. The Goblins foolishly all looked at the ball, not knowing that it was a flash bomb. The ball blew up in a bright flash of light, making the vile monsters screech and hiss at the blinding light.

Once the bombs work had been done, the Goblins uncovered their eyes, and discovered that the prisoners had escaped.

"YOU VERMIN! You let the prisoners escape! Send out of the spider riders and kill them!"

Soon, a large group of human sized spiders crawled out of a large cave, with goblins riding upon them. They soon began their pursuit of the group, their poison tipped spears ready to run them through.

* * *

"We have a boat over by the beach! We can sail off to Loc Lac with it, the Goblins can't reach us in the city" Chewie ran ahead of the group, racing past the waterfall.

"There they are! You heard the emperor! Rip the meat of their bodies!" The spider riders began charging down the hill, seeing their targets heading for the beach.

"I can see them on the hill! They're riding giant spiders, if we stop for even a second we'll be toast" Young Sean yelled, running alongside the his older self and his future girlfriend.

The riders were gaining ground, now heading past the waterfall.

"The boats right there!" Chewie was the first one to reach the boat, leaping in and grabbing the paddles. The next one in was Samantha, followed by Sean, Kayanba, and Young Sean. San began counting everyone, noticing they were missing one person.

"Wait a minute, where's Cha Cha?"

"GET THE BOAT ROWING!"

The small Shakalaka child was just now on the beach, the spider riders barely behind him. The group started moving the boat from shore, and quickly jumped in and began rowing away quickly.

"SHAKA-LEAP OF FAITH!" Cha Cha leaped into the boat, making it just before a spear could be driven through his back.

"They've gotten away... Lord Yolin won't be happy about this news at all..." The goblins, unable to swim after them, headed back to the village, where they would soon meet their ends at the end of a axe.

"I can't believe it... They ruined our home... Drove out our friends... And destroyed our belongings.." Samantha looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay Sam. Once we stop Dark Sean, we'll be able to get back to our regular lives, and he'll bother us no longer"

"Really?" Samantha asked, looking to her fiancée

"I promise" Sean gave her a hug.

"I'll make sure of it"

"We won't be at Loc Lac in a while. So you guys better get comfy" Chewie said, rowing the boat along with Cha Cha, Kayanba, and Young Sean.

"We'll take turns rowing. We switch every half an hour" Young Sean explained.

"Good plan... But I don't know if Loc Lac is a good idea..."

"Why not, master Sean?" the Felyne asked, confused.

"If I remember correctly... Someone I don't want to meet is going to be in Loc Lac..."


	4. Nicole

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 5: Reunion**

**Chapter 4: Nicole**

* * *

**_[The Great Desert Post, Loc Lac, Monster Hunter Tri]_**

"Man... I forgot how big this city was" Sean looked around at the very busy city in awe. Citizens and hunters everywhere crowded around the market stalls, looking at the products and goods the merchants were showing off.

"Yeah... It looks untouched when compared to what's happened to Moga Island..." Chewie, the Felyne companion, sighed, walking beside everyone else.

"We're not gonna let it stay that way, we're gonna drive those freaks off that island and return it to the way it was supposed to be" Young Sean was hugging Samantha.

"I know we'll be able to. But it's not gonna be easy..." Samantha sighed, patting the kids head.

"HAVE AT YOU!"

The group heard a shout of pain and the clanging of metal hitting the ground ahead of them.

"Wait a minute... Isn't that..."

Sean and Young Sean pushed through the crowd, looking ahead to see a familiar face.

"PYKE!?" Sean shouted, seeing his son standing over a knocked over statue. It was the statue of a woman, with curly red hair, blue frameless glasses, and wore a blue dress with a cloak over her back.

"That's the Blaze chick, isn't she?" Young Sean looked at his poster of the girl.

"That is Blaze... What's she doing here?"

"More importantly, why is she a statue?" Cha Cha ran up besides the two.

"Oh great... It's you bozos again..." The Mighty P sighed, lifting the statue of the girl named Blaze over his shoulders.

"PYKE!"

Samantha ran past them, grabbing her brain washed son in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that your safe!" She brushed her hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"LET GO OF ME WENCH!"

The Mighty P shot a bolt of electricity through Samantha, sending her flying backwards.

"Pyke... It's mom."

"He's under some mind control, Samantha. But we're gonna break him out of it" Young Sean stepped past his future fiancée, bringing his bat out over his shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU JERKS!" The Mighty P ran off with the statue, heading to the coliseum.

"Hey! Get back here with Blaze!" The two Sean's gave chase to him, soon entering the nearby coliseum he was hiding in.

"Ha! I got you where she wants you!"

The gates slammed down behind them with loud bang as the Mighty P cackled psychotically.

"Thank you, Pyke. You are always such a big help."

"Stop calling me Pyke! I'm not Pyke!" The Mighty P shouted.

"Whatever. Pyke, you've served your usefulness. Now it's time for you to go back to your family, as I promised"

A glowing green skull slammed into the back of the kids head, making him fall flat on his face.

"Dad?" The child, now free of his mind control, looked up at Sean with tear stained eyes.

"Pyke! Thank god, your finally free!" Sean quickly ran up to Pyke, embracing him in a hug.

"Where's my hat?"

"It's over there, I'll go get it" Sean walked over to the green bowler hat, reaching down for it. It began to move on its own though, and began sliding around.

"What the heck is in your hat, Pyke?" Sean lifted it up, looking under it.

Almost immediately, a small creature jumped out, latching onto his face and clawing at it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!?" Sean began frantically pulling at the thing on his face.

"I got it!" Young Sean quickly ran up beside him and slammed his small axe into the back of the monster, killing it and making it fall off of the teens face.

"A headcrab!?" Sean wiped some blood from the scratches on his face.

"What the heck was that thing doing under Pykes hat?" Young Sean kicked the dead creature lightly.

"Do you know who I am, Sean?" the feminine voice spoke out again.

"Yes, I know you, Nicole"

A woman appeared behind out of thin air behind Sean.

"Don't call me that! You know my new name is Nightmare!"

* * *

Name: Nightmare

**_Age: 16_**

**_Race: Human/Vampire_**

**_Appearance: Platinum blonde hair tied in a pony tail, red eyes, wears a black strapless dress. Two sharp fangs hanging from her upper lip._**

**_Backstory: When she was still alive, she went by the name of Nicole, and she was the princess of Loc Lac. She once also had a best friend, a girl named Samantha. But the day of her birthday was when everything went wrong. It was the day where she was meant to pick a man that she would marry. And that man was Sean. He however, did not like Nicole. He was much too interested in Samantha. She did kidnap him to try and convince him into marriage. Samantha did eventually find the two, and it was then that she lost her best friend to jealousy and hate. Eventually down the road, at a unknown place and time, she contracted the Vampirus disease, dying a couple weeks after, and coming back as a stalker of the night. She now holds a grudge against her once best friend and craves the taste of Sean's blood._**

**_Likes: Black, Sean's blood, dark magic, skeletons._**

**_Dislikes: Samantha, Nega, Jeff, onions, garlic, getting dirty._**

* * *

"I also brought along some of your old friends, who've been some great bodyguards"

Two teenagers stepped out of the shadows behind her. The one on the left had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a brown shirt and blue jeans.

The other has black hair, black eyes, and wore a blue shirt and orange shorts.

"Hal?! Jeff!?"

"They can't hear you by the way. They're like vegetables, who obey my every command. Such as this one. KILL THEM BOTH YOU TWO! For the Dark One!"

Hal pulled out a spear, while Jeff revealed the crossbow he was carrying on his back..

"I can't fight my two best friends! I don't want to hurt them!" Sean yelled, stepping back a little.

"Exactly"

A purple portal opened beside the two mind controlled teens.

"Wait... It's that portal again..." Young Sean muttered, frightened at what was to come.

A giant fleshy and mangled hand tore out from the portal, grabbing the two unflinching teens and slamming them into the ground repeatedly.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Nightmare shouted, watching as the fist threw her slaves into the dirt before leaving back into the now gone portal.

"Dude... What in the name of Ceadeus happened to us?" Hal got up off the ground.

"I don't know... But I do remember something about that annoying Nightmare chick trying to brain wash us" Jeff checked his prosthetic arm, checking for any damages.

"What!? How did you two break out of my spell!"

"I'm guessing that giant fist that grabbed us knocked some sense into us" Hal shrugged.

"Sean! Your alive!" Jeff just now noticed Sean standing in front of them.

"And you have a kid with you... Who is this?"

"I'm Sean. But people like to call me Young Sean."

"He's my past self. We're teaming up to take out whoever's doing this to us all"

"I see. Well, we're here to help out in whate-"

Hal, Jeff, and Young Sean were all sent flying out of the arena by Nightmare.

"I'll finish you off myself. I'll enjoy sucking the last drop of blood from your neck." Nightmare kicked the Blaze statue out of the way, and pulled out her scythe made out of bone.

"Come get some!" Sean pulled out his flamethrower.


	5. The Confrontation

A Walk Down Memory Lane

Act 5: Reunion

Chapter 5: The Confrontation

* * *

_**[Pleather For Breakfast, No More Heroes]**_

Sean charged at the vampire, fire blasting out from his flamethrower.

"Really Sean? And your son told me that you were good at Team Fortress 2" Nightmare quickly stepped around him, delivering a slash to his side. Sean unsheathed his broadsword, swinging it at Nightmare, who blocked it with the blade of her scythe.

"Cool sword. Where did you get it?

"And why should I tell you?"

Nightmare kicked him in the shins, making him flinch and reach for his bruised shin, allowing her to slash him in the back.

"Because I'm the only one who's gonna remember that you existed."

"That's just cold!" Sean reached behind him for his thunder flare gun, sending a thunder flare into her stomach, stunning her.

"Let's see you try to dodge now!" Sean set his flamethrower to the ice ability, and sprayed a blast of freezing cold ice at her feet, causing her to get stuck in the spot she was standing. He immediately ran up to her, giving her a few slashes with his broadsword.

"Ow! Hey! No fair!" Nightmare quickly smashed the ice encasing her feet with her scythe, tossing a black glowing skull at her foe. Sean was knocked flat on his back. She quickly teleported over to him, giving him a powerful kick to the side of his head.

"Kicking someone when there down? I never knew you were such a dirty fighter Nightmare!" Sean rubbed his sore head, pulling out his small thunder flare gun. He sprung up onto his feet, aimed at where he heard her run off to before

But when he prepared to fire at her, she was nowhere to be found.

"Wait a minute... She's using her invisibility... So that means..."

Sean pulled out his flamethrower.

"It's Spy checking time!"

He began shooting flames around the arena, until a familiar invisible figure burst into flames.

"Why do you cheat!?" Nightmare I cloaked herself as she poured some water over her.

"It's not cheating. It's called being a good Pyro"

"He's right, Nicole"

The man in the purple hood known as Dark Sean appeared on a large balcony looking over them.

"DON'T CALL ME THA-"

"I'll call you whatever I feel like it. It's a much better name than Nightmare."

He held up a small gun.

"And I don't require your skills anymore. Useless vampire freak"

Nightmare was hit full on by the small green laser fires from the strange gun. She fell to the ground, immobilized.

"Woah! Who the hell just attacks a girl like that!?" Young Sean ran through the now opened arena gates, standing next to his older self.

"I just did, right now"

"Get down here, this instant. Enough of your running" Nega suddenly teleported next to Sean.

"I'm tired of running through my history, now quit running, Dark Sean"

Dark Sean growled in annoyance.

"I don't know where everyone got that stupid name from, but my name is not Dark Sean..."

Confusion was over Sean and Young Sean's face.

"Then who are you really?"

Dark Sean pulled the hood off of his head in one swift movement.

"He's a... Robot?"

With a metallic head, purple hair that spiked up slightly, and a pair of hipster glasses over his red electronic eyes, he glared down at them.

"And it's not Dark Sean like you keep calling me. It's Issac"

"But... Nega told me that he created you to be a spy like individual..."

Issac gave a loud laugh.

"Is that honestly what you told them?" Issac gave a mocking look down at the nervous Nega.

"Who are you really?"

"You should ask him." The robot pointed at Nega Sean, who was looking down at the ground in shame.

"Well? Why don't you tell them... Father?"

Sean and Young Sean's eyes bugged open immediately.

"Nega... Start talking now..." Sean said.

Nega gave a loud sigh.

"He is... My son..."


	6. Explanation Needed

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 5: Reunion**

**Chapter 6: xplanation Needed**

* * *

"Nega... WHO IS THIS!?" Sean yelled at the nervous shadow clone.

"He... Is my son..."

"Who the heck was the girl that gave birth to him?" Young Sean looked back at the villains.

"No one... I created him from parts of Robo Sean and some parts I could buy with the loose change in my pockets..."

"Why did you make a son?" Sean asked.

"... I've been watching you Sean. Since the week after you killed me... I watched you, going to the Moga Island beach, having a small picnic with your family, or teaching your son how to fish. I saw how much fun you had with your son... How happy you were... So decide idea to create a kid of my own out of some robot parts that were around me..."

* * *

"A_lright... This should work..." Nega activated the switch on the back of the small robots head. With a loud crackle of electricity, the robot slowly began to rise up._

_"... It worked!" Nega could barely keep his excitement in, his new robot sons black electronic eyes looking around the room._

_"Da... Da?"_

_"Yes. I am your dad. Welcome to the world, son."_

* * *

_I spent the next couple of days teaching him to read, speak, and write. Eventually, he started to learn on his own. He even learned how to run and play computer games._

_Eventually, I got the idea for his name from a game he was playing. He actually wanted me to call him that. _

* * *

_"Dad... Can we watch those movies you have?" Issac asked, sitting on the couch as he cleaned his smudged glasses._

_"What ones are those?"_

_"Those ones of your adventures with your many friends in that OC Town"_

_"Uh... Sure. We can watch them"_

_"Thank you Dad! I love you!" Issac hugged his father in a powerful hug._

* * *

_I should have never shown him those tapes... They weren't the ones I was planning to show..._

* * *

_"Alright. Issac, I need to go out and do something quickly. If you need anything, just call me" The shadow clone exited out the front door._

_"Alright, dad" Issac waved from the couch, beginning to watch the movie._

_It wasn't me hanging out with anyone... Somehow, someone, recorded my death._

* * *

"And here's where I'll finish this off, Dad. You murdered my dad, and you, being your sick self, filmed it. Do you know what it's like to watch your father being murdered on camera? Of course you don't, you were the sick creep that put it on video. So, after that, I decided I would get revenge for my poor old pops. I went on Craigslist, found some people who wanted to form a villain group. Let me introduce them"

A group of people appeared behind Issac.

"You already know Yolin, our teams powerhouse"

"You may have escaped my island, but you'll never be able to escape my clutches the next time we meet!" The goblin king hissed.

"As well as Doctor Fetus. Our trap and demolitions expert."

"Assholes."

"Our groups scientist, and mastermind, Grey Mann"

"How the bloody hell did you complete 297 Mann Up missions?" The old man asked.

"Our teams wizard, or should I say, witch. Gruntilda"

"Gruntildas the name, and destroying you's my game"

"And lastly, our teams tracker. Shiven"

The man behind him pulled off his black hood.

"He's an... Uruk-Kai?" Sean asked, looking at the nasty and sharp fangs Shiven bared.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Young Sean nodded.

"So, why did you send me back in time?!"

"To stall you. You see, while you've been running around, going through your history, I've been doing my own little thing in the present. You'll see it when you get there."

"I swear... I'm gonna teach you a lesson when I get my hands on you"

"Because I'm really scared of you. Anyways, I have a special present for you. She was dying to reunite with you.

"MASTER!"

A very tall woman with deep purple hair, a purple shirt that exposed her stomach, and purple jeans ran out from a gate nearby, hugging Sean. She wasn't just some normal girl though. She was in fact a hybrid of a powerful beast known as the Alatreon, evidence being her tail, wings, and horns.

"Albatria!? Thank god your alive!" Sean hugged back.

"She hatched!?" Young Sean was surprised by her appearance.

"Wait, what do you mean by hatched? How do you know about her?" Nightmare asked.

"You see... She was actually a science experiment of mine. My project was to see if it was possible to create a hybrid of a dragon."

"She actually didn't hatch until a year ago, but she did grow up fast".

"Alright! Enough of your explanations! Just bring your friend out of her trophy state, and go head for the last world! We'll be waiting for you" Issac headed into a large portal, followed by the rest of his cronies.

"Oh yeah, Blaze" Sean tapped the base of the trophy, covering the statue in a bright glow.

Soon, the woman named Blaze was standing there, breathing deeply.

"Sean? Where am I?" Was the first question he brought up.

"Well, Blaze, we are currently in the Monster Hunter universe."

"Alright... Who's this?" She pointed at Young Sean.

"This is me, from the past"

"You can call me Young Sean"

Alright... Well, why am I here?"

"I dunno. My temporarily mind controlled son tried kidnapping you though."

"I'm sorry..." Pyke apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie. I think my questions have been answered."

"Well, the doors here. Lets get out of here and head to the present." Nega pointed at the large white door.

"Yeah. Your not coming with us." Sean glared at his shadow clone.

"What, why?"

"You lied to us about who he truly was. I don't like liars, nor do I trust them"

"Woah woah woah, why the heck are you treating him like this?" Young Sean immediately stood by Nega Sean.

"He's a liar. I don't want help from some liar."

"So what if he's a liar? He's saved us on more than one occasion so far, helped us get through some obstacles, and even told us the truth not too long ago. I doubt he's gonna betray us after all of this."

"... Your right, what the hell am I thinking, I'm sorry, Nega"

"No problem, lets just get through here already"

"Cha Cha gonna help save the Shaka day!" Cha Cha was the first into the door, and was soon followed by everyone else.

* * *

"Here we are. This is the home stretch." Sean said, heading to the large glowing words "SSB"

"We've all gotten through a lot. We aren't gonna lose now" Coach and the rest of the Left 4 Dead, Team Fortress 2, and the Monster Hunter characters followed closely behind them.

"Those maggots are as good as dead" Jane Doe, the TF2 Soldier, hoisted his rocket launcher over his shoulders.

"I wonder what he's done to the present..." Sean muttered, nearing the final world.

* * *

**Tune in for the Series Finale**

**A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 6 : The Devils Playhouse**


End file.
